New world
by kyra516
Summary: Thanks to a complicated jutsu made by Kyuubi to save Naruto's life Naruto was sent to another dimension. More precisely from one of Orochimaru's lairs in sound to our modern age in Japan. How will naruto cope with his new environment? SasuNaru BL
1. Chapter 1

**Main Relationship Focus:**Sasuke/Naruto

**Genres:**Romance/Supernatural

**Rating:**M Sexual situations (Not explicit ones thought. Wouldn't want to get a ban or have the story deleted. I'll upload those scenes somewhere else.)

**Length:**Not sure yet.

**Warnings:**Bad Humor, BL, Sex, Swearing… Maybe I'll add something else later.**  
**

**Disclaimers:**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

**Beta:** None

**A/N: ** I have changed this chapter and all the following ones a bit. Nothing major, just tried to improve it to something I actually like. Hopefully it's better now ^^

Chapter 1

'_No no no no! This couldn't be happening!'_

Cold fear and despair overcame Naruto. He could hardly breathe, panic overcoming his senses.

This could _not_ be happening. This was not supposed to happen! He was supposed to save Sasuke!

That's what he was here for right now. He couldn't be too late, that was just _not _supposed to happen.

But that was exactly what had happened. He had been too late and now…

He fell helplessly to his knees the visage of Sasuke standing in front of him at the top of the stairs that led down to the floor on which Naruto was. Or at least what used to be Sasuke but now was just a host to a totally different soul.

Sasuke…no, not Sasuke anymore but Orochimaru's soul in Sasuke's body stood before him, smirking at him with an evil glint in his eyes. The expression looked so foreign on Sasuke's face.

He had failed. Completely and utterly failed at the one task he absolutely refused to fail at. But here he was, staring right at it.

The only person he had ever really loved had all but disappeared, and the only thing left of him was a shell, to be used by the person Naruto hated the most.

"Well well, what have we here; a little lost fox has gotten lost in my snake pit. What shall I do with you hmm, Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru said with Sasuke's voice and that alone drove Naruto mad.

"I'm going to kill you for what you did to Sasuke!" Naruto growled in response and charged recklessly towards Orochimaru. But right before he reached him, something prevented him from reaching Orochimaru and sent him soaring backwards.

"Did you really think that I would not make preparations for this kind of rare occasion, hmm?" Orochimaru chuckled. "I made this special barrier that would drain your chakra away and extract Kyuubi from you at the same time. Convenient, isn't it? Can you think of all the things I could accomplish with that power? Konoha will be nothing but a wasteland when I'm done." Orochimaru chuckled in a way that made Naruto want to retch.

He knew that Orochimaru wasn't lying about the first part for sure. He was already feeling very tired and could barely stand upright and could almost see the chakra pouring out of him. He tried to attack Orochimaru again with the same result as the first time. He was trapped and getting weaker fast, especially considering the fact that he had lost quite a lot of chakra already due to fighting sound nin trying to get down here. And now he was trapped.

He cursed himself for his rashness, for not thinking through this. Usually he was never this rash but when it came to Sasuke he could never plan ahead, always acting on pure emotion. And now he would probably die because of that.

He collapsed on the floor not finding the energy to stay up anymore.

Suddenly he felt something wet underneath himself and when he opened his eyes he saw the grayish-green floor of his mindscape. The floor that existed in the part of his mind where Kyuubi was sealed. He looked up and saw the huge cage door from where two big red eyes that were directed at him could be seen.

"Do you want to live human?" asked Kyuubi with a serious voice.

"What reason would there be for living when I couldn't even save him?" asked Naruto.

"There is a chance of him living again if you agree to this kid." answered Kyuubi.

"Oh, and what would I have to do huh? Release the seal so you could get control? I don't think so." Naruto growled in response.

"I'm not going to ask you to remove the seal you pathetic little ape, I just need you to spread a bit of your blood on the seal so that I can bond somewhat with you, otherwise this jutsu will not affect you but only me. Thanks to the fourth's seal I would die if I did that." Kyuubi answered getting quite impatient with the human in front of him. Time didn't go as fast in Naruto's mind as it did on the outside but they were still running out of it if the human didn't do what he asked for.

"And why would you want to help me, huh? You are being extracted from my body, not killed like me, does it really matter where you rot or have you actually taken a liking to me?" Naruto asked him mockingly from the spot on the cold wet floor where he was kneeling, trying not to fall into the darkness that was threatening to take over.

"Why you ungrateful little…if that were the case I would just let you die, don't even doubt it for a second. But as it is that idiot of a little pest made a mistake with his little experiment and that mistake in going to cost both of our lives if you don't do what I told you to do!" Kyuubi said a bit louder now because time was running out.

"You said there was a chance Sasuke would still be alive, how so?" Naruto asked still doubting the fox.

"Listen here I don't have time to explain it to you right now so if you want to live and take the chance of seeing your precious Sasuke again, then do what I said!" By now Kyuubi was actually panicking at the feeling of the darkness trying to consume everything around them.

"I don't have the strength to move all the way to the seal or even reach it for that matter." Naruto answered his voice extremely weak.

Kyuubi poked one of his huge tails through the bars to pick Naruto up and moved him to the seal.

Naruto bit his thumb and drew the bloody finger across the seal, passing out right after finishing with it. Kyuubi laid the kid gently down on the ground while beginning the powerful jutsu.

A few moments after that, Naruto's body disappeared from the lair with a blinding flash of red chakra right from under Orochimaru's nose who looked stunned at the burnt spot in the middle of the room where the blond had been just a moment ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Relationship Focus****:**Sasuke/Naruto  
**Genres:** Romance/Supernatural  
**Rating:** M for sexual situations. (Noting heavy, at least not on fanfiction because I don't want this to be deleted.)  
**Length:** Not sure yet.  
**Warnings:** Bad Humor, BL, Sex (not explicit) , Swearing… Maybe I'll add something else later.  
**Disclaimers:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 2

Was he dead?

No he felt warm and somewhat comfortable and Naruto didn't think that it was possible for dead people to feel anything.

He was slowly coming to. But he didn't want to wake up. He felt so warm and comfortable. He tried to go back to sleep, nuzzling further into the warmth.

" Hey kid! Wake up and stop hugging my tail you little runt. " Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked to the direction of the voice.

His eyes widened and his heart beat skyrocketed at the sight that met him. There laying right next to him, was Kyuubi who was currently looking down on him.

There were no bars between them.

_'For the love of ramen where did the bars go?' _was the first thought entering his mind.

Then he felt the warm pillow underneath him move. Why was his pillow moving? Looking down he was met with a red furry appendage that at closer inspection was connected to Kyuubi. He had been apparently cuddling up to the great Kyuubi no Youkai's tail.

With a startled yelp he let go of it and tried to crawl as far away from it as possible.

"Why Aren't You in Your Cage?" he pointed an accusing finger towards the fox.

"We emerged, there is no cage anymore you idiot." Kyuubi glared down at him.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Naruto was now widely awake and looking at Kyuubi, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"It_ means,_ there is no longer a need for a seal to keep me inside you. Unfortunately that also means that I will never be free again no matter what. When you die I die. " Kyuubi said.

" I don't really care what it made to you as long as you don't get out or take control of me." Naruto said glaring at Kyuubi.

"But what does this mean for me? Please don't tell me I got a fox tail or ears!" at that Naruto looked behind him when not seeing a tale he touched his ears. Feeling nothing out of place he sighted in relief.

Kyuubi had to keep back a snicker at how stupid his host was. " For you to get tails and fox ears I'd have to merge with you fully and that would mean I would no longer exist as an individual. But as you should be able to see or if not that then at least hear, I'm still here." Kyuubi explained. Why he even bothered to explain he didn't know.

''And why should I even bother to tell you what has actually changed about you,when it would be so much more pleasurable to watch you struggle with the outcome on your own." He grinned evilly at the boy.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you were offended by my lack of interest about your health." Naruto grinned at the now glaring Kyuubi.

"As for why you should inform me of any changes in my body. Well~ how about our continued existence as whole? I mean you did say that id I die so do you. Of course you did promise to tell me more about Sasuke as well. " Naruto was amazed at how little fear he had of Kyuubi. Somehow he felt incredibly at ease with the fox. He supposed it had something to do with the merging or Maybe it was because it was much lighter here and Kyuubi didn't look as terrifying in the light.

Speaking of the lights… Naruto looked around to see that they were no longer in those creepy sewers where Kyuubi had previously been dwelling, but a rather huge room with creamy brown walls and blood red floor. The light looked like it came for out of nowhere. In the middle of the room there were black cushions, other then that the room was bare well for except of him and Kyuubi.

"Yes I did promise that didn't I. And about telling you of the bigger changes for your survival would be a good idea too, especially considering that you are in a completely different dimension now. I guess I'll have to find another way to make you suffer for this." Kyuubi said and frowned.

"What is this, _this_ that I have to suffer for exactly?" Naruto asked, eying Kyuubi with narrowed eyes.

"If you wouldn't have been caught in that trap I would still have a chance of freedom but now I'm stuck with you for the rest of your miserably short life." Naruto blinked rapidly at that. Did Kyuubi just make a joke? It was said with sarcasm but it was a joke none the less.

" Anyway I sent us to a totally different dimension. You have never even been born in this dimension. And if your previous friends even exist in this realm then they won't know you. That goes for Sasuke too.

"I told you before the merging that there was a chance of Sasuke still being alive if you agreed and I didn't lie about that.

"I sent us to the nearest dimension where neither of us existed and because of that there's a good enough chance of him being here. But finding him and re-befriending him, that's up for you to do." Kyuubi grinned at the baffled expression on Naruto's face.

"A new dimension where I never existed before huh. Well that's certainly something." Naruto's voice was low and he was staring into nothingness trying to grasp everything.

"What are the changes that come with the emerging?" he asked still not looking at anything specific.

"Well your senses should increase rapidly, as should your chakra reserves. Not that you's have anything to do with the excess chakra. You should be able to tap into as much of my chakra as you wish without it affecting you like it did previously since I can't take control like before anymore.

And then there's my personal favorite the mating season. You will most likely be in heat once a year and I'm going to enjoy every minute of your suffering then. " Kyuubi laughed at the expression of pure horror on Naruto's face.

" Your kidding right? Please tell me your joking! " Naruto begged.

"Can't really be sure before it actually happens, or doesn't. I personally hope it will." Kyuubi grinned " Unfortunately for me it only lasts for a week instead of the whole spring. We demons don't have as long of a mating season as animals, nor as often." He explained.

"Okay, so I have to lock myself up once a year for a week. I think I can live with that… somehow. Anything else I should know about?" Kyuubi was quite disappointed at how calm the runt acted. He had hoped to get at least some kind of entertaining reactions.

"Well I can't be sure, we will see that when you wake up. I have never done anything like this before. Nor have I heard about what happened when you did. And that's obviously because the demons who did it with their hosts were never seen again to tell the story." Kyuubi said.

"Wait so only demons with hosts can do this?" Naruto asked.

"Yes this is a technique meant for demons with hosts. Apparently not all that many dimensions contain demons and so you have to either be part human or connected to one to do it. Humans can't do it because it's a demon technique and requires youki." Kyuubi answered.

Suddenly Naruto started sniffing the air. " Hey can you smell that? It smells like ramen." He said looking around trying to spot where it's coming from.

Kyuubi sniffed the air too and for the first time in fifteen years he smelled something again. He looked back at Naruto who was still trying to find the 'ramen'.

"You have to wake up to see it you idiot! It's coming from where ever you are at the moment and by the smell of it, your not alone. " he said annoyed at how stupid the human was.

Naruto just glared at him before closing his eyes and concentrating on the sent of ramen. When he opened his eyes again the only thing he saw was something white.

Concentrating to see better he narrowed his eyes and gasped at the outcome. It was something that was painted white, probably the ceiling but what made him gasp was the fact that he could see every little crack in the paint. Every spot that wasn't white. He relaxed his eye muscles and his eyesight went back to normal.

"Cool!" he muttered before trying to sit up. He groaned at how sore his muscles were. It felt like, what he imagined Jiraiya did, after being caught peeping at the hot springs.

"So your finally up huh?" someone said.

Naruto blinked a couple of times to get rid of the fogginess in his eyes and turned his head to the direction of the voice. It was a man who had spoken and the man looked extremely familiar for some reason.


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Relationship Focus****:**Sasuke/Naruto  
**Genres:** Romance/Supernatural  
**Rating:** M for sexual situations. (Noting heavy, at least not on fanfiction because I don't want this to be deleted.)  
**Length:** Not sure yet.  
**Warnings:** Bad Humor, BL, Sex (not explicit) , Swearing… Maybe I'll add something else later.  
**Disclaimers:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 3

Where had he seen him before? Where… where… "Aaahhh Ero-senin! " he yelled while pointing an accusing finger at him. It took all his will not to faint.

"Why you little gaki, who are you calling a pervert? I was kind enough to pick your sorry ass up from the side of the road and the first thing you do after finally coming to is insult me?" Jiraiya yelled and pointed a finger back at Naruto.

And then Naruto remembered that this Jiraiya didn't know him. He had never heard or even seen Naruto before.

"I told you so didn't I?"

"_Kyuubi?" _

"No I'm the tooth fairy!"

"_Well excuse me for not knowing! It's not everyday you hear voices in your head. You could have actually been the tooth fairy for all I knew. You didn't exactly mention this now did you?"_

"You said it your self, you weren't interested in the changes that happened to me. Now how about you say something he is looking at you weirdly."

And Kyuubi was right Jiraiya did look at him like he was loony. "Oh sorry, you just looked like someone I knew." Naruto said while smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of his head. Jiraiya seemed to calm down at that.

" Where am I anyway? " he asked trying to direct the conversation somewhere else. He was still quite disoriented and had not yet come to terms with what was going on. So keeping the conversation simple was probably in his best interest at the moment.

"You're in my house gaki. Now eat and then you can answer some questions like who are you and how did you end up where you did?" Jiraiya said and placed a cup of ramen in front of Naruto.

"Aaah ramen! Thank you!" Naruto said and started wolfing it down. He hadn't even noticed how hungry he was until now.

Jiraiya watched him eat the ramen, both amused and disgusted at the sight.

In the mean time Naruto thought about what he should do. He will probably need help in this new world but should he tell this Jiraiya the truth or not? Could he trust him? Would he even believe him if he told the truth?

"I think you should tell him. By the looks of it this world is very different from ours and we will probably need a guide to survive. "

"_And why do you care all of a sudden about what I do huh?"_

"I have been stuck here in this cage for fifteen years and now I can finally see, hear, smell, and feel things again. So by helping you I'm helping myself as well."

"_What do you mean see, hear, smell and feel again? You're still inside me so how can that be?"_

"How many times do I have to explain that when we emerged things changed! I can smell hear and see on my own. And I can physically feel the same thing's that you do. Now that is the main reason for me to be helping you. If you starve I feel it. If you get hurt I feel it.

"The first thing you should find out about this world is if they use jutsu in this dimension. "

Jiraiya watched the blonde carefully while the boy seemed to have an internal discussion with him self about something.

"Okey." The boy stated obviously coming to some kind of decision. And then he asked something totally incomprehensible.

"Do you guy's have any Jutsus around here?"

"Does who have what now?" that was the weirdest question that anybody had ever asked Jiraya and he had been asked a lot of weird questions.

"Like genjutsu, ninjustu, taijutsu?" the boy asked again.

"Never heard of them." he said. The names did sound like some kind of fighting styles but he doubted it. After all he knew most of the fighting stiles existing. He had been a teacher once upon a time and was even called legendary, but he had never heard of any kind of fighting stiles with names like that.

Well that certainly answered his question._"No jutsus huh? Well how am I supposed to explain this now? He's going to think I'm crazy when I try to explain it!"_

"I think he already does." Kyuubi snickered.

"_Oh shut up you stupid fox!"_

"Okay this is going to sound really crazy and impossible. I don't even know where to start." he said and looked up to Jiraiya.

"How about you start with you name." Jiraiya looked genially interested in what the boy was going to tell him now.

"Oh yeah sorry. My name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said and grinned sheepishly.

"Now, on with your story. The beginning would be a good place to start." Jiraiya suggested.

"Well I don't think I can start from the beginning because by the time I will finish with my story I'll probably find myself in a room with white padded walls. So how about I start with showing you." Naruto said and seemed to think about something.

_'What should I do? Something simple… I know!'_

All of a sudden Naruto started grinning and doing some weird hand signs.

_'What the heck is he doing now?'_ was all that Jiraiya could think before there was a puff of smoke.

When the smoke dissolved there stood the sexiest girl he had ever seen, _naked_! He could feel the blood run down his nose.

Then to Jiraiya's utmost disappointment, as fast she had appeared she disappeared to be replaced by the blond boy again.

Jiraiya rubbed his eyes again and again. Was he going crazy? Did he just imagine that? And then the boy in front of him started to snicker. Soon the snickering became full out laughing.

"Oh. My. God! You should see your face! I wish I had a camera. That was priceless." he said when the laughing finally slowed down.

"How did you do that? Can you do it again?" Jiraiya asked with a slight perverted look on his face.

"I think it's time for me to start with the story of how I got here and no I wont transform again for your research or something like that. Now shut up and listen."

Naruto gave Jiraiya a short version of how he got here. He left out a lot including the dying part and the part that he was looking for Sasuke.

He did tell him that he knew him in this other dimension and that he was looking for someone in this dimension that was as old as he wa_s, _fifteen that is. He told him about the jutsu that got him here (he left Kyuubi out) and described the better parts of his life but even that only shortly.

Jiraiya listened to this unbelievable story with wonder. How was this even possible, should he believe what this boy was saying? He could tell immediately that Naruto left out a lot but did not blame the boy. He him self wouldn't trust a stranger either no matter what they were in the other dimension.

"I want you to prove it again and this time with something that doesn't disappear that fast. I'm still trying to figure out if I imagined that girl or not." Jiraiya gave him a determined look. "If you can prove that this jutsu thing is real, then I guess I can believe the rest of it too."

Naruto sighted, stood up and went to the nearest wall. He focused his chakra to his feet and walked up the wall all the way to the ceiling, not stopping before he was pretty much face to face with Jiraiya.

Jiraiya just gawked at the sight. Someone could actually walk on walls and ceilings just like that was not what he had been expecting.

"Cool right? I thought the same thing when Kakashi-sensei showed it to us. Took me a couple of days to learn but I mastered it at the end." Naruto said grinning at Jiraiya's expression, jumped down and sat back on the couch.

The rest of the day went by talking. They talked more about how Naruto got there and his world. Then about what they should do ( Jiraiya agreed to help Naruto with his new life here) and in the end Jiraiya explained a bit about this world.

He strongly suggested that Naruto kept his abilities a secret. There would be a lot of commotion of someone found out and who knows what the government would do with him afterwards.

So they decided that Jiraiya would help Naruto and be his guardian. Get him the necessary documents through some of his connections and that they would put him into Konoha-High, since it was the best school around.

Naruto was most likely to find Sasuke there because judging by the similarities between this Jiraiya and the one back at his realm, Sasuke would most likely be the same too. Smart and rich among other things and that meant that he would most likely go to Konoha-High.

"You will have to sleep on the couch tonight because I don't have a guest room. Now go to sleep! I will take you shopping tomorrow for new clothes and well talk more while were doing that. I still want to know more about your world and I still have to tell you a lot more about this world. I'll buy you an apartment too tomorrow somewhere near the school. Now go to sleep because I'm going to wake you up early tomorrow, count on it." Jiraiya said and threw Naruto a blanket and some pillows.

"Hah you always said that and in the end I was always up before you anyways. I'm a morning person by the way!" Naruto grinned.

Jiraiya just chuckled at Naruto's exclamation. "A morning person huh? Well I think I can live with that. Good night Gaki." and with that he left before Naruto could answer.

Despite all the happenings of the day it took quite some time until Naruto finally managed to stop thinking and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Relationship Focus****:**Sasuke/Naruto  
**Genres:** Romance/Supernatural  
**Rating:** M for sexual situations. (Noting heavy, at least not on fanfiction because I don't want this to be deleted.)  
**Length:** Not sure yet.  
**Warnings:** Bad Humor, BL, Sex (not explicit) , Swearing… Maybe I'll add something else later.  
**Disclaimers:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 4

Naruto woke up with a start at the break of dawn to the sound of Jiraiya's snores. Shuddering and wiping his forhead of the cold sweat from his forhead. He had, had a nightmare about the happenings before coming here. The feel of desperation when he rushed towards his destination where Sasuke was supposed to be. The fear of being too late and then the cold despair when he realized he had been just that.

Scratching behind his neck with one hand he looked around in the weird room filled with weird things until he saw his clothes. He put them on and went to find the bathroom.

Turning on the shower and bracing his hand on the shower wall he let out a quiet sob before gathering himself again.

He was here now. In a different dimension and he swore to himself that he would find Sasuke no matter what and never let him go again after he did. Sighing he began to wash himself.

Once finished he headed for the kitchen to make some breakfast and found that he could recognize most of the things around him.

By the time he finished breakfast Jiraiya had woken up and was watching him sleepily, with interest while trying to stay awake. Naruto put a big cup of coffee in front of him with a plate of food and sat down across from him with his own plate.

"You weren't kidding when you said that you were an early riser huh?" Jiraiya asked while looking at him with interest.

"And you know how to cook. I could get used to this, too bad you are going to have your own apartment. Speaking of that I'm going to drop you off at the mall so you can go shopping for clothes." stopping for a moment he looked at Naruto suspiciously and asked. "You can manage that on your own right? "

"Of course I can! It cant be that hard to just buy some clothes now can it!" Jiraiya cringed at the volume of the blond and sighed.

"I'll make you a list of the things you should buy. While you're shopping I'll go looking for an apartment that's near your new school. Talking about school, are you even smart enough to attend? I mean what did they teach you in your world?" Jiraiya looked at the blond who was seemingly deep in thought.

In reality Naruto was discussing the issue with Kyuubi.

_"Well I never have been good at other things than the practical part of ninja training and I thing we can be relatively sure they don't teach that at the local school's. So what do I do about that huh?'_' he asked hoping Kyuubi would come up with a good solution.

"Yeah you would be hopeless in that department but fortunately for you I'm not as hopeless. I'll have to teach you and in time I'm sure you'll catch up with everybody but in the beginning you'll have to depend on me." Kyuubi was pretty sure he could solve what ever they were teaching here and if not then he was a fast learner. After all his memory was a lot better than the humans.

_"O.K I guess that'll work."_ Naruto agreed before looking back at Jiraiya.

"Don't worry I can do it." He smiled confidently at Jiraiya who still looked doubtful.

"Well find that out later, I'm going to test you to be sure since you need to take a test later again anyway before your accepted to the school." said Jiraiya before standing up to go and make that shopping list while Naruto washed the dishes.

Half an hour later they were finally ready to leave the apartment. When they reached Jiraiya's car Naruto abruptly stopped and looked at the car with a weird impression.

"What the hell is that?" he asked and pointed at the car.

Jiraiya sweat dropped, his hand halfway in the air to unlock the car.

"You don't know what a car is?" disbelief was clearly heard in his voice.

Naruto just stared back at him with a look that clearly said that he had no idea what a car is.

"It's a transportation method for people to get from one place to another quicker." Jiraiya explained and opened the door while motioning for Naruto to climb in which Naruto did, though rather reluctantly.

At first Naruto was quite startled at how fast the car moved but he got used to it quickly. After all he could run much faster than this himself.

All through the ride Naruto was looking out the window with fascination, every now and then asking questions about something he saw. It was still hard to even begin to wrap his mind around everything. Fortunately ninja training included training for situations full of surprises. However Naruto didn't think this was exactly what they had, had in mind when teaching it.

When they finally stopped in front of the mall Naruto let out a slow whistle seeing the huge building.

"T-this is the mall?" he asked obviously amazed "It's fucking huge! How am I supposed to find anything around there?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll manage… somehow." Jiraiya grinned at him and handed over the list. "Now get out of my car Gaki! And remember to meet me here four a clock sharp or I'll leave you here!"

Naruto took the list while glaring at Jiraiya, slammed the car door shut and stomped off towards the mall's main entrance.

When entering, Naruto realized immediately that shopping was going to be a lot harder than he first thought.

_"This place is bloody HUGE!'_' he thought while looking around. How the fuck was he going to find anything around here?

"It's not that huge you know. Think of it as a big marketplace just put into a several story house. I could help you, you know. " Kyuubi said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

_"Oh? And how exactly would you help me huh? You know about as much about this place as I do, if not even less!"_

"Well even if you did find the clothing shop, would you even have a vague cue as to what you should buy? Do you even know half of what those thing on the list are? How about you try to find a clothing shop you find appealing and I'll try to pick up as much information on the way there as I can. That way we might actually get as much stuff as possible without embarrassing ourselves with asking stupid questions. Oh and I have to approve all the clothes you buy of course."

_"Why do you care what kind of clothes I choose? Otherwise I like the plan."_

"I care because you have absolutely horrible taste in clothes! And I want you to get laid sometimes in the near future'' Kyuubi said grinning widely.

_"What? You pervert why would you care about something like that?'_' Naruto was trying very hard to stop the slight blush that was on his cheeks.

" Because what you feel I feel, remember?" Kyuubi snickered and Naruto blushed even harder.

_"Pervert!" _

"Thank you."

Naruto huffed, making some people look at him weirdly but he just ignored them and started to look for anything that would peak his interest.

"I thing most of the clothing stores are on the second floor." And so Naruto headed for the second floor.

He was a bit disappointed by the lack of orange and hadn't found anything he would have considered buying yet. Even when he found something he liked Kyuubi immediately shot it down, or the other way around.

Finally he found a shop with clothes that they both agreed on. The prominent colors in the shop were darker colors with brighter ones mixed in it.

"I like this store." Kyuubi commented.

_"Yeah I do too, look orange!'_' Naruto was giddy with excitement when he saw his favorite color on the cloth isles and almost ran towards it.

He spent almost two hours at the shop trying on the clothes and ended up buying his whole wardrobe from there.

His favorites were the dark orange cargo pants with shit loads of pockets, black hoody with long orange striped sleeves, a black belt with neon orange studs, a orange belt with black chains, and a black leather jacket with orange lining. He also bought three pairs of thigh jeans (gray, black, and dark blue) black boots that came half way up to his knees and had five orange buckle straps each, two pairs of sneakers and those were just some of the more interesting pieces of his wardrobe.

Thanks to Kyuubi he also had a lot of red in his wardrobe, mostly dark red. He found pretty much everything he needed in there. Heck the shop even had cool underwear, posters and jewelry.

The guy at the cash register was really surprised to see someone buy this much from such an expensive shop. Of course the clothes were rather expensive but Naruto wasn't really bothered with it since it wasn't really his money they were spending. He handed the clerk his new credit card he had gotten from Jiraiya, who had explained how to use it beforehand.

Kyuubi was also really satisfied with everything they bought. He only had to stop Naruto once from buying underwear with chains explaining why exactly that would be a very bad idea. Overall he was satisfied.

_"O.K what should we try to find next?"_ Naruto mused while looking at the list.

"The I-pod. I know what it looks like and I think I know what it's purpose is." Kyuubi said.

_"Oh? How do you know that?"_

"The guy who was at the cash register had one. It was a little square thingy that somehow produces music from what I heard. And it had i-pod written on it so that must be it." Kyuubi explained.

_"Where do you think I'll find it?"_

"I think I saw one on the first floor shop window." Kyuubi remembered.

_"O.K first floor it is."_ And with that Naruto headed for the first floor. He found the store easily and ended up buying a phone too while he was there.

Next up was a lap-top and then the music CD's that once again they found thanks to Kyuubi. Naruto was extremely happy that he could listen to the CD's on the spot because otherwise he wouldn't have had even the slightest clue as to what to buy.

A lot of the electronic stuff resembled some of the stuff back at his previous dimension, so it wasn't too hard for him to understand how most of the things worked. It was quite easy if what the descriptions on the back said.

By that time Naruto was already starving and after a little while of looking around found a ramen stand for his great joy. Kyuubi groaned but knew better than to try and talk him out of eating there.

Even Kyuubi couldn't make miracles like that happen, no matter how much he wished for it.

After eating three huge bowls of ramen and making the server gawk at him, he made his way to a bag shop while stepping into other shops on his way when seeing something of interest.

From the bag shop he bought a shoulder bag, that like most of the things he had was in dark colors. It was mostly black and had a picture on that it didn't really resemble anything Naruto could recognize but he liked it all the same.

He also bought a bigger bag in case he needed to go somewhere and had to take clothes with him, and a bag for his new lap-top as the shop assistant had recommended when seeing the lap-top box in one of the many cases he had with him.

In the end he was quite happy for all that training he had done back home. All the stuff he was carrying around weighed a ton. A lot of people stopped to stare at him wade through the store carrying a huge pile of bags around him with apparent ease.

Now he just had to find a piercing shop since he had decided to get a couple of piercings done. He had always wanted some but hadn't gotten any for the simple reason that they could very easily be used against him in certain situations. Now that he wasn't a shinobi anymore he was free to get them thought.

It was starting to get really hard to move with all the stuff he was dragging with him, so he was happy that this was the last stop he had to make and he only had a hour too before it was four a clock.

Finally arriving at his final destination he somehow got through the door, put all his bags in one of the corners of the shop and started to look around. There were mostly pictures of tattoos on the wall but he didn't want nor have the time to get one so he went to the corner where the pictures of various piercings were.

"Hey kit get a nipple piercing, it looks hot." Kyuubi said sounding genially interested.

_"What are you mad! There's no way I'm going to get one, I mean fuck that would be painful."_ Naruto said while rubbing at his chest with one had as if trying to rub the pain away. '_'anyway that's way too…uhh."_

"I think the word your looking for is kinky. And if I would have known you were such a wuss I wouldn't have offered." Naruto reacted exactly as Kyuubi had hoped to the mocking.

_"I'll show you, you overgrown ancient fur-ball. I'll get the stupid piercing.'_' Naruto fumed and didn't notice the figure approaching him before he was addressed.

"Found anything of interest?" asked a deep and awfully familiar voice from behind him, making Naruto almost jump.

He steeled his face and tried to not show any of the surprise he held, before turning around to face the person with the familiar voice who he was sure he knew. His eyes widened just a little bit when he finally saw the figure standing behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Main Relationship Focus****:**Sasuke/Naruto  
**Genres:** Romance/Supernatural  
**Rating:** M for sexual situations. (Noting heavy, at least not on fanfiction because I don't want this to be deleted.)  
**Length:** Not sure yet.  
**Warnings:** Bad Humor, BL, Sex (not explicit) , Swearing… Maybe I'll add something else later.  
**Disclaimers:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 5

A redhead with the kanji _love_ tattooed on his forehead, eyes rimmed thickly with eyeliner, a piercing through the nonexistent left eyebrow and a heck of a lot of ear piercings.

In other words Gaara, with a lot of additional piercings. Naruto had a hard time not to start panicking and was at the same time trying not to smile brightly and hug the living hell out of the redhead.

"Err yeah I'd like to do a couple of piercings." he answered smiling back at Gaara, on the inside hoping that it would be Gaara doing the piercing.

"Have you chosen what you want yet?" Naruto nodded

"Then follow me." Gaara said and turned around, walking towards a door in the back of the shop.

While following him Naruto saw Temari at the cash register, looking even more dangerous then he remembered.

Naruto couldn't believe how lucky he was to have bumped into them already. He was having a really hard time holding back a shout of happiness. He was sure that Kankuro was around here somewhere too.

Gaara stopped before the door and pointed towards Temari.

"Go choose then come through this door." He said and walked through the mentioned door.

Naruto made his way toward Temari who looked up from the book when she saw him nearing and grinned at him. The grin would have unsettled anyone else but Naruto was used to it and only grinned back.

"What can I get you Blondie?" Temari asked and stood up. She he eyebrow pierced along with a lot of piercings on her ears.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to scare me away." The amusement in Naruto's voice was evident.

"Anyway I've decided to get two ear piercings one on the lobe and the other on the scapha, a tongue piercing and one of my most annoying companions somehow managed to talk me into getting a nipple piercing." he said grimacing for a second but then the smile was back at his face. "I'm Naruto by the way." He said extending his hand toward Temari who shook it back.

"Temari, and good choices, anything else wouldn't really suit you." She brought out three different stands of piercings to choose from.

After ten minutes Naruto had chosen a simple orange stud for the upper part of the ear and a completely black thick hoop for the lobe, an orange and black striped hoop for the nipple and a tongue rivet with one little ball black the other one orange.

" Wow you really like this color combination don't you? " Temari marked before giving him the piercings.

" You have no idea." Naruto said. He would have gone for all orange but Kyuubi forbid him and instead they managed to reach a compromise of sorts.

Upon entering the new room he saw that Gaara was waiting for him and everything seemed to be ready.

"Hey, well I want two ear piercings one here and the other here" he said while pointing the right places "a tongue piercing and a nipple piercing." He almost blushed while saying that. "Oh and I'm Naruto by the way." he handed Gaara the piercings and sat down on the chair in front of him.

"Gaara." The redhead gave him a slight nod and motioned him to take of his shirt.

Naruto did just that and shivered a bit, still fearing the nipple piercing part.

"Nice tattoo." Gaara motioned towards the seal on Naruto's stomach and Naruto looked down at it barely managing to stop the shock he was feeling from showing on his face.

"Heh yeah thanks."_ "hey you the-pain-in-the-ass why's it visible?"_

"The answer is the same as to most of the questions you ask. Because We Merged!" Kyuubi said muttering something about blond idiots and something else Naruto didn't quite hear.

_"Yeah, yeah whatever, you don't have to have a hissy fit because of it." _He could hear Kyuubi growling at the back of his mind that demon foxes don't have _'hissy fit's'._

Gaara did the ear piercings first, then the tongue piercing and lastly the nipple piercing, that to Naruto's relief wasn't as painful as he though it would be.

Just as Naruto was about to put his shirt back on Kankuro walk out of another room and stopped to look at Naruto, or rather the '_tattoo_' on his stomach.

"Hey cool tattoo, where did you get it done?" he asked loudly and crouched in front of him to get a better look at it. What had been war paint in the other dimension was apparently tattoos here.

"Eh this one? " Naruto asked motioning towards the tattoo on his belly trying to come up with a believable story.

"I don't even remember the name of the town really. I was traveling a couple of years back and had a fight with my uncle while we were in this little town and just stumbled upon this little tattoo shop. Got it done just for revenge. " he finished.

"Hehe, good one. Well kid I haven't seen you around here before. I'm Kankuro by he way and this is my little brother." He motioned towards Gaara.

"What school do you attend anyway?" he asked as an after though.

"Oh I'm Naruto and I'm new here. I'm probably going to start in Konoha-High." Naruto answered and finally put his shirt back on.

"Konoha-High huh? What a coincidence we attend there too. I'm in my second year Temari is in her third and Gaara in his first. What year will you be in?" they walked through the door back to the shops front where Naruto's newly bought stuff was.

"Oh I'm in the first year but I still have to do the entrance exam to see if I'm smart enough." Naruto said picking up his things and checked the time from the clock at the shop's wall.

"Well I have to get going my uncle is supposed to pick me up at four a clock and I only have about ten minutes to get to the parking lot." he said and headed for the door. "Now I just need to get the stuff trough the door again." he muttered to himself sighing.

"Let me help." came Gaara's low voice from behind him.

Naruto was surprised by Gaara's offer and by the looks on Kankuro's and Temari's faces, so were they. Naruto bid them goodbye and followed Gaara to the parking lot.

"So why'd you help me? Because judging by the looks your siblings gave me it's not a common occurrence." he asked when they arrived at the parking lot.

"Your interesting." came a monotone answer from Gaara.

Naruto just smiled at Gaara. Spotting Jiraiya he bid Gaara goodbye but before he could go Gaara held him back and gave him a piece of paper.

"My number." Gaara said and turned around.

"Thanks!" Naruto shouted at him and ran towards Jiraiya… or at least tried to run. It was kind of hard with all the stuff he had.

"Who's the redhead?" Jiraiya asked, while trying to house everything in the car.

"One of my close friend from my previous life." Naruto answered climbing into the first seat.

"Uhuh, well I found you a nice apartment near the school. Near enough so you can walk there. We'll be driving there now and you'll going to stay there for the rest of the summer. It's already furnished so all you'll have to do is get all the other stuff you'll need for living on your own and now you already know where the mall is at. " Jiraiya explained while driving out of the parking lot.

The apartment was apparently as near the mall as it was to the school and in a rather nice neighborhood. It was rather spacious, had nice furniture and looked cozy. All in all Naruto loved it.

Jiraiya didn't stay long, he had to go back to writing his new book but said he'd be back the next evening to give Naruto all the material he'll need to know before he could take the entrance exam and to talk over what else he needed to know about. He also promised to stop by every now and then to ask Naruto more questions about what he could do and about this other world of his.

Once Naruto was alone he left a couple of shadow clones to unpack and to study the instructions that came with the phone, i-pod and computer. He himself went to take a much appreciated bath.

Once done he left his clones at the apartment and went out to find someplace to eat. He found a nice diner just across the road from his apartment building. When entering it he came upon another familiar person. Behind the counter stood Ten-Ten ready to take orders.

"Hello what may I get you?" she asked cheerfully.

"Eh Hello! My name is Naruto, nice to meet you. I don't really know what to order. What would you recommend?" Naruto smiled while scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh well we have really good sushi and I'd recommend rice balls with it. My name is Ten-Ten by the way." She smiled at him when Naruto agreed to order just that. "You new here? I don't remember seeing you around before." She asked while serving him.

"Yeah just moved in across the road here so you'll be seeing me quite often." It didn't take much to become friends with Ten-Ten. Apparently she was also going to attend Konoha-High with some of her friends.

When he finally arrived back home he saw that his clones had finished reading the instructions and were all hunched in front of the computer.

Dispelling them, he found out that apparently they had found a card game at the computer and started playing out of boredom.

Now knowing how to use the phone he took out the note Gaara had given him before they parted and dialed the number. After a few seconds a voice answered.

"Yes?"

"Hey Gaara It's Naruto remember me?"

"Yeah" came a short answer.

"Great! So I wanted to ask if you had some time tomorrow because I have to go shopping again but this time for household stuff and was hoping that maybe you could accompany me, since I really don't have any idea what to get." Naruto was crossing his fingers. He really hoped Gaara would say yes so he could befriend him.

"What time?"

It took a lot of self control out of Naruto to not jump around in joy!

"Emm I don't know but I have to be back home by five so whenever suits you best."

"Nine." _'Wow Gaara's still just as short worded as ever huh?'_ thought Naruto.

"Yeah ok nine will be great! Meet you in front of the malls main entrance."

"Ok."

"See ya!" Naruto replied enthusiastically and the line went dead.

The next morning Naruto found himself standing in front of the mall ten minutes earlier then planned. He was wearing dark gray thigh jeans, black hoody with crimson red sleeves and hood and of course the new jewelry.

"You know it's not nice to sneak up on people." Naruto said with a calm voice without turning around, knowing that Gaara was there having heard, sensed and smelled him a mile away.

Since he had been early he had opted to try out his new senses that he had blocked before because of the sensory overload. It was quite a mouthful to get used to and hard to control. Like just five minutes ago he had smelt and heard someone fart. That was just not something he wanted to experience ever again.

Also, he wasn't quite used to the fact that the people around him didn't have chakra signatures. They did have something but he really didn't know what to call it and it was a lot fainter then chakra signatures. They were hard to track down and emit but he was sure that in time he would adjust to them.

"You're early." When he turned around he found Gaara looking calmly at him

"Yeah I was so nervous I'd be late so I ended up being early." Naruto said and scratched the back of his head while smiling widely.

"You sound like you have a crush on him." At that Naruto's eyes widened a bit. Did it really look like that?

"God I sound like I have a crush on you but just so you know I just want to be friend not that there's anything wrong with you but…" and at that Naruto trailed of.

"But your saving yourself for Sasuke?" Kyuubi teased and Naruto barely managed to stomp down a huge blush. _"Shut up you stupid furball!"_

"I understand." Gaara was slightly smirking at Naruto. The blonde was even more amusing than he had first thought. "I feel the same." He said and handed Naruto a sheet of paper.

"Temari found out about our meeting today and its purpose. She made a list." Gaara explained while Naruto looked over the list.

"Wow I have to thank her for this. I really had no idea what to buy so this makes it a lot easier." Naruto could tell that the list was really thought through. That was just so like Temari to plan everything perfectly.

So they went shopping for all the thing on the list and God Naruto was happy that he invited Gaara, because there was no way he could have carried all the stuff on his own. The pot's and pan's weighted already more than all the things he had bought yesterday. Not to mention the tableware and cleaning supplies.

In the end they just decided to make a stop at the tattoo shop to leave everything there while they went to buy the rest. Naruto also thanked Temari for the list before they left and Kankuro offered to drive them home with his car when they were finished. Said he needed a short break from work anyway.

They finished the last shopping around four a clock just like last time. All the things barely fit in Kankuro's car and Naruto was pressed between the car door and his new things on the back seat of the car.

Stopping in front of Naruto's apartment building the three of them carried everything to his door.

"Thanks guys! I never would have managed to get everything on my own in one day." Naruto chuckled motioning to his new belongings that took up most of the hall.

"Do you have time to come in? I don't really have anything to offer you since I haven't got around to the food store yet thought." he said opening his door.

"Yeah sure, I'd like to rest a bit after all the stairs." Kankuro said and Gaara just nodded.

Kankuro let out a low whistle when entering. "Sweet! You live here all alone? You must be filthy rich if you can afford this."

"Nah I'm not paying for it, my uncle is. He's supposedly a famous author or something but if you ask me he's just an old pervert." Naruto was carrying everything in to the apartment from the hall while Gaara and Kankuro sat down on the coach in the living room.

"Still you should appreciate this ya know. Not everyone's as lucky as you." Kankuro said and Naruto looked at him wondering about the sibling's pasts.

"Believe me I know what you mean and I do appreciate it. I haven't always lived like this." now Kankuro and Gaara were both looking at him with interest and Naruto felt a bit uncomfortable because of the close inspection. So he tried to change the subject.

"Where the hell am I supposed to put all this?" he looked around him at all the items scattered around him on the floor. "This is going to be a long evening." He groaned.

"Ha don't envy you there kid." Kankuro said and stood up Gaara following him. "Well I must go back to work now, hopefully I'll see you soon." Naruto waved both of them off and turned back to the problem at hand. He didn't even know what some of the things were for that he had bought and so he decided to put away only the items he knew the use of. Again he made some shadow clones and instructed them to put away everything they recognized and to later learn about the things they didn't know about.

He was almost finished when Jiraiya arrived. He looked quite awed at the multiple Naruto's running around the apartment. "I don't think I could ever be able to get used to this." he muttered to himself.

"Hey Ero-sennin what you got there?" The real Naruto asked motioning to the box in Jiraiya's hands.

"These are the books of what you have to know before you can take the test to enter Konoha-High. You're lucky the principal is an old friend of mine and owes me a lot, or you would have had a lot more trouble in even getting a chance to take the tests. Especially only two and a half weeks before school starts. " Jiraiya said and handed the big box with book over to Naruto. "By the way you only have about a week and a half to look them over. That's as much time as I could get, so you better be a damn fast learner."

"Heh learning fast is no problem at all. See all the clones? I can make hundreds of them and what they learn, I learn so learning fast is no problem at all. " Naruto gloated and put the box down at the table in the living room.

Jiraiya didn't look too reassured at that."Still if you don't know the basics you can try all you want but you won't understand what's written in some of those books. Are you sure you're smart enough to do this?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure. Stop worrying about it I'm smarter than I look." '_'At least I will be. Kyuu you sure you can do this?'_' he asked the fox again, just in case.

"Of course I'm sure. I'm thousands of years old and probably smarter than most of you humans anyway." Kyuubi growled.

"Ok if you say so." Jiraiya shrugged and walked around the apartment a bit, looking at all the things Naruto had bought.

"Wow you sure knew what to buy for someone who's only been in this world for less than a week." He mentioned.

"Heh yeah got some help from Gaara's sister, you know the redhead you saw me with yesterday." Naruto said and looked over the stuff that was left on the floor. "I still don't know what some of the stuff is for thought." He motioned towards it.

"Well good luck with that kid, I have to go now and remember one and a half weeks. That's all you have, so if I were you I'd study hard. " and with that Jiraiya left.

"Stupid lazy pervert. Couldn't he at least have helped explain some of the things?" Naruto muttered and then motioned for his clones to start studying the instructions of the things that were left on the floor. He himself went for the box with the books. There was no way he was going to fail the tests.


	6. Chapter 6

**Main Relationship Focus****:**Sasuke/Naruto  
**Genres:** Romance/Supernatural  
**Rating:** M for sexual situations. (Noting heavy, at least not on fanfiction because I don't want this to be deleted.)  
**Length:** Not sure yet.  
**Warnings:** Bad Humor, BL, Sex (not explicit) , Swearing… Maybe I'll add something else later.  
**Disclaimers:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 6

The week went past fast with Naruto mostly learning either from the books Jiraiya had brought or how to use the new things he had bought himself. Jiraiya had been right Naruto didn't understand much of anything about some of the subjects like math. Thankfully Kyuubi had no problems whatsoever.

He still had frequent nightmares but it was getting better with time.

Jiraiya checked on him from time to time but other than that he had been alone in his apartment, only going out at the evenings to eat and talk to Ten-Ten. He had gone to the grocery store once so his fridge was/had been full.

He had also found out that Sasuke really did attend the school he was going to enter through the internet. Not that it had been easy. It took him several days even with his clones to even begin to understand how to work it. Eventually he had found out the school page and from there the student list.

He had felt quite faint after seeing that Sasuke's name really was one the list and had been smiling like a loon for the rest of the day barely being able to concentrate on anything. Kyuubi however reminded him that if he wanted to actually go to the same school as Sasuke he had to first pass the tests and so Naruto spent the rest of his time left studying like crazy.

Now Jiraiya had returned to test him beforehand just to make sure that there even was a point to let him take the school tests.

"Here! Give them to me when your done I'll be watching T.V in the mean time." Jiraiya threw the tests in front of him on the table and went to the T.V.

Naruto just sighed and started writing down what Kyuubi told him too. He surprised Jiraiya by finishing the tests within three hours. He looked from Naruto to the tests with suspicion but started to check the answers anyway.

"I can't believe it! You managed to get them all right!" Jiraiya said when he finally finished comparing Naruto's answers to the ones that he had. He was really amazed with the boy. He'd only expected the brat to barely pass if at all but the boy not only passed but did it with perfect scores. "You didn't cheat did you?" but he knew already that that would have been impossible unless Naruto would have known the questions before hand.

"As if I'd do anything like that!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. _"and get caught while doing it."_ he finished thinking, making Kyuubi chuckle.

"Huh, well if you'll do just as well on the actual tests you'll have no problem in getting in. Actually they'll probably be begging you to go there."

"Pfft of course they'll want me, I'm a genius after all!" Naruto boasted. _"Well Kyuubi is."_ He laughed on the inside.

"Thank you."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with you brat, you are a genius." Jiraiya was still eying the results as if expecting them to suddenly change. Naruto just grinned at him.

"You know you will have to learn all that yourself too right?"

_"Yeah, yeah I know, I know."_

"Well, I'll be going now so see you in three days when you take the real exam." And with that Naruto was alone again.

He was quite happy to have some time alone, after all even he needed time to settle with this huge change of life style and environment.

The next three days were spent mostly behind the computer so the time passed quickly. Currently he was sitting in the front seat of Jiraiya's car while he was lecturing Naruto about school rules and what would happen if he broke them.

"Now remember the way here brat, since I'm not going to drive you there again. The next time you have to make it on your own." Naruto just rolled his eyes at that.

"It's a straight road! I don't even have to make any turns, how do you suppose I get lost? And it's only a ten minutes walk. Is it even possible to get lost on the way here? " he wondered.

"Don't get cheeky brat. Now get out of my car!" Jiraiya grumbled.

When they arrived at the principal's office they were simply called in by Shizune, who was apparently the secretary and by then Naruto had a pretty god idea exactly who the principal was going to be.

"The principal doesn't happen to be a woman who has huge breast's, mean temper, loves sake and gambling and is incredibly strong?" Jiraiya looked at him with surprise evident in his eyes.

"That's one of the most precise descriptions I have ever heard. You know Tsunade?"

Naruto just groaned and nodded at that while having a fond smile on his face. "Yeah I know the old hag and I know exactly how to make her fond of me." He smirked. Knowing his luck, he would probably visit Tsunade's office quite often.

And just as he had imagined it there she was sitting behind a desk glaring at them with a cup of coffee in hand, it was probably laced with sake.

"So this is the brat you were talking about huh? Doesn't look like much of a genius to me." She said eying him with narrowed eyes as if sizing him up.

"Want to bet Baa-Chan? That I will get accepted in this school." Naruto said, grinning widely when hearing Jiraiya muttering about suicidal brats.

"Who are you calling Baa-Chan gaki? And I accept your bet brat! If you loose you will be my personal errand boy for the remainder of the year."

Naruto just grinned at that. He had Tsunade exactly where he wanted. "And if I win then you will never suspend or expel me, no matter how often I am sent to your office."

Jiraiya was quite surprised at the brats plan. Considering what the blond's personality was like he had no doubt the brat would visit the principal's office quite regularly.

"I accept!" Tsunade barked and shoved the entrance tests into Naruto's hands.

Four hours later Tsunade sat gaping behind her desk while looking at the tests Naruto had completed.

She didn't think the brat would do all the tests in one day but the boy had insisted in taking them all and without a break.

Tsunade gulped at the thought of having the brat attend her school. The boy pretty much screamed trouble and now that she had lost the bet, she was pretty much doomed.

Sighing heavily she looked up at Jiraiya and the brat. "Well gaki, you pass! With flying colors even. I would be out of my mind not to accept you."

" _Yes_!" Naruto beamed up at Jiraiya before turning to gloat at Tsunade, who sighed again at her misfortune.

¤%¤%¤%¤%¤%¤%¤%¤

Naruto was sitting in his living room, contemplating what he would do for the rest of the summer.

He could learn but it was just so much easier to let his clones do it for him and now he was bored. So he decided to call Gaara for advice.

"_Yes?" _

"Hey Gaara, I'm kinda bored. Any ideas?"

"_Not really." _and then he heard Temary. _"Hey Gaara, is that Naruto? Give me that damned phone!"_

"_Hey Naru-Chan Temari here!"_

"Don't call me that!"

"_You better get used to it, because it's going to be your future nickname. Anyway there is a party coming up soon and you just have to attend it, even if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming!"_

"Of course I'll come to the party but if you call me that in public…"

"_Don't you dare threaten me! I live with Gaara remember? Ill rip you a new one, you hear me!"_

Naruto shuddered at that and wisely choose to not argue.

"_The party is tomorrow. I'll send Gaara to pick you up O.K?"_

"Yeah that sounds good."

"_See you at the party Naru-Chan~" _came the overly sweet response.

"Y-yeah at the party bye."

Sighing he put the phone away and cursed himself for his luck of getting the worst nicknames.

Now then what should he wear for the party? Best leave that up to Kyuubi.

_%&%&%&&%&_

And just like that he was standing in front of his apartment building waiting for Gaara and Kankuro to pick him up and head for the party.

When they finally did arrive Kankuro let out a long low whistle at seeing Naruto.

"You planning on getting laid tonight Blondie? Or do you just enjoy getting harassed, because that's what you're going to get with that attire. Constantly." He said knowingly.

"I'm sure Gaara here will keep all the perverts away with his death glare. The ones with enough balls to bypass him I can deal with myself. I'm no sissy." He said while climbing on the backseat.

"With enough _balls_ to bypass Gaara? So you _are_ gay huh?" Kankuro asked with a knowing grin.

Naruto just blushed at that and choose not to answer that.

" Aww is Naru-Chan shy now? How cute." Kyuubi teased.

_"Shut up you overgrown little pest!" _Kyuubi just laughed at that.

"So where is the party at?" he asked Kankuro.

"Some rich kid's place as always." Came the immediate answer and soon they pulled over in front of a huge mansion.

There were people everywhere, dancing, talking, drinking and just hanging.

"Wow." Naruto said in awe.

"Yeah I know, neat right?" Kankuro smiled at Naruto's baffled expression. "Come on, let's go find Temari."

When they entered Naruto immediately noticed that a lot of people were eying him, with what he identified as lust and sighed.

Well they had another thing coming if they thought to try to woo him. Not to mention Gaara seemed to have taken Naruto's suggestion seriously and glared at everyone who even looked at Naruto's way or tried to come close to him.

They found Temari at the backyard where it seemed the main activity was taking place. There were people in the pool with clothes on and there were tables full of snacks and alcohol that seemed to disappear rather quickly.

This reminded Naruto a bit of the parties back at home. The rookie nine had decided that they would celebrate once every month, for surviving another one when they were at the peak of war. At first it was only the rookie nine but somehow the word got out and after that it was just an all out party that was thrown once a month by them.

It was also in one of those parties he fell out with Neji. Apparently the young Hyuuga couldn't take no for an answer. After that they never got on the same because Naruto wasn't interested and Neji just didn't give up.

"Hey Temari!" Kankuro yelled out to her.

"Hey!" she said when she spotted them. When her eyes fell on Naruto they widened noticeably. "Wow Naru-Chan, don't you just look extra hot today? Hoping to meet somebody?"

Naruto blushed a little and then scratched behind his neck. "Heh-heh no, not really just thought I'd put my new clothes to use you know."

"Never though you'd have such good taste in clothes." Temari said while inspecting him from head to toe.

"So, what is the occasion for this party?" Naruto asked in an attempt to direct the conversation away from him.

"Well it's almost the end of summer break and so, every year one of the rich and popular kid's throw a -the end of the summer- party. This year it's organized by the Hyuuga." Temari grimaced while saying the name. "I don't really have anything against the female Hyuuga but Neji rubs me the wrong way, in almost every way possible."

"Neji huh?" Naruto mused. "I guess I'll stay away from him then."

"You better! Hes an arrogant prick that thinks that just because he's rich and has good looks means that he can get away with anything. Actually all of the rich kids are like that but the Hyuuga boy is definitely the worst." Temari said and took a zip of her drink.

"I really hope you don't encounter him tonight. Looking like that he would be sure to be interested and that would not bode well for you. For your own sake I would recommend to find a possessive boyfriend and fast or you will have a hard time when school starts. Too bad you and Gaara are not interested in each other." She sighed.

"Hey I know I'm a bit shorter then most guy's but I could kick just about anybody's arse. It's not like I don't know how to handle guy's like that." Naruto exclaimed.

"Whatever you say Naru-chan." Temari chuckled and walked away probably to get some more alcohol.

"You know I really pity you for having such a sister." Naruto said looking towards Gaara.

"I can't even imagine what kind of nickname she calls you by… Gaa-chan?" at Gaara's glare Naruto quickly shut his mouth.

"If you ever mention that _abnormality_ in Temari's presence you will not live to see the next morning." Was all Gaara said before walking away leaving Naruto standing alone. Apparently Kankuro had left while he was talking to Temari so for now, he just decided to observe the people around him and hope he didn't have a run in with Neji.

After five minutes he decided to go dance a bit which he did for quite a while but after having to pry off the tenth guy who had attached himself to Naruto he had enough and decided to get a drink. So he headed for the table with the alcohol on. Just as he was about to grab a cup it was taken from right under his nose. Looking up he was about to protest when his blue eyes met black ones.


	7. Chapter 7

**Main Relationship Focus****:**Sasuke/Naruto  
**Genres:** Romance/Supernatural  
**Rating:** M for sexual situations. (Noting heavy, at least not on fanfiction because I don't want this to be deleted.)  
**Length:** Not sure yet.  
**Warnings:** Bad Humor, BL, Sex (not explicit) , Swearing… Maybe I'll add something else later.  
**Disclaimers:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 7

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. For a second he forgot how to breathe but calmed himself forcibly down as fast as he could.

He hadn't expected to encounter him until school started so he was totally unprepared for this. He was happy for the training he got in hiding his emotions. That was one of the first lessons you learned when joining the anbu but apparently he didn't conceal it well enough, because there was a smirk on the face facing him and Naruto had a feeling his expression of surprise had been taken for a one of… awe? Not good!

Naruto couldn't decide if he was lucky or unlucky to meet the bastard here. The bane of Naruto's existence and the one he made this fucking trip across the… well across something for. Sasuke.

"Erm… hi?" Was the only thing Naruto was able to come up with in his current state.

"Hn." Yep definitely him, no question about it.

Sasuke was wearing tight black jeans and a dark blue dress shirt that had it's top buttons unbuttoned showing some of his chest… and he was still looking at Naruto, which made said blond blush slightly.

The only piercings visible was a simple black stud through his left eyebrow and spider bites on his lower lip on the right side.

The bastard was smirking now and Naruto had half a mind of punching him.

"What kind of a greeting is that teme?" He exclaimed glaring at the Uchiha, who only seemed amused by his rudeness.

"You're right." He said and made Naruto almost drop the drink he had just picked up in surprise.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked still not sure he had heard right.

"I said your right dobe." The glint in Sasuke's eye's seemed to intensify with every second and that made Naruto extremely suspicious.

"Why do I have a feeling that you admitting I'm right is a bad thing?" the question was more like muttered to himself then Sasuke.

"Bad? Definitely not." Sasuke was now leaning closer to Naruto, who was trying to back up but considering he was leaning against a wall, it didn't do him much good. He was so close now that Naruto could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"If you want a decent greeting then why not give you one?" and the next thing Naruto knew were surprisingly soft lips pressed against his.

He was so surprised he didn't even know how to react at first, then he felt the tip of Sasuke's tongue prodding against his lower lip asking for entrance. Opening his mouth slightly he felt Sasuke's tongue slide inside and starting to massage his, stilling for a second when feeling his tongue ring before starting to move even more eagerly.

Fuck Sasuke was good at kissing and Naruto didn't know exactly how long they were kissing before finally having to come up for air but it definitely wasn't long enough.

He was panting and probably a bit flushed but at that moment he couldn't care less. He had kissed Sasuke. He had fucking _kissed Sasuke_. Hand damn if he hadn't enjoyed it.

Said raven was once again smirking while observing Naruto. He was leaning against the wall behind Naruto with his left arm while the other was also against said wall, right next to Naruto's hip successfully trapping him there.

"Was that a good enough greeting for you?" Sasuke asked leaning closer to him and started nipping at the right side of his neck and the only thing Naruto managed in return was a moan.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Naruto could hear the fucking smugness in Sasuke's voice.

" T-teme, aah… shit!" Sasuke had just bitten down at the base of his neck and _God damn_ it felt good. That was sure going to leave a mark.

" Nice to meet you I'm Sasuke." He muttered in his ear before starting to nip at it.

" Na-Naruto." Naruto stammered in return. Fuck he had to get Sasuke off somehow, so he could think more clearly again before things got too far. But it was too late and Sasuke just kissed him again making Naruto's knees go weak. As it was he was extremely happy for the wall behind him.

After Sasuke broke the kiss again and instead concentrated on his neck Naruto spotted Gaara who in return seemed to spot him and Sasuke. Naruto sent him a pleading look that he hoped all but screamed 'help me!'. Fortunately Gaara seemed to get the message and headed their way.

"Naruto, we are leaving. You coming?" he said in monotone when he finally reached them. The bastard was smirking at Naruto's situation, apparently finding it amusing.

Sasuke turned to see the speaker, which gave Naruto the chance to push him of and putting distance between them. As it was he was painfully hard and was desperately trying to find his lost self control.

"Yeah let's go. I think I've had enough of being molested by strangers tonight." He said glaring at Sasuke who looked extremely smug and satisfied with himself, before turning around and heading for the general direction of the front door as fast as he could without running. Gaara just gave Sasuke a nod before followed him.

Naruto was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the person in his way, before colliding with said person.

"S-sorry." He said and looked up, almost letting out a frustrated groan when seeing the familiar face of Neji. Like meeting Sasuke wasn't enough, now he had to deal with the Hyuuga, who by the looks of it was eying Naruto and seemed to be way overly interested in what he was seeing. Well fuck…

Fortunately for Naruto, Gaara who had been right behind him grabbed his arm and dragged him out of there before Neji had time to say anything.

"Thanks Gaara. I don't think I could have survived another one of them tonight." Naruto said when they finally reached outside.

"I thought you said you could keep them away yourself?" Gaara said, amusement evident in his voice.

"Yeah I can but like I said before I've had enough for tonight with the assholes." Gaara just quirked his eyebrow at that.

"Yeah I could see that earlier."

"Hey! Just because I can keep them away on my own, doesn't mean I want to keep them _all_ away." Naruto retorted at which Gaara once again smirked.

"I could see that too."

"Oh shut up Gaa-chan!" Naruto mocked and was happy to see that he had successfully wiped the smirk from Gaara's face. "Why are we going home so early anyway, or was that just an excuse?"

"Temari drank too much and passed out."

"Oh…" Naruto could only snicker at that. "Why am I not surprised?"

%&%&%&%&%&%

The whole way home the only thing Naruto could think about was Sasuke. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, that Gaara had to poke him to get his attention when they arrived at his apartment.

He collapsed on his bed as soon as he reached it. Despite being exhausted it took him over an hour to get to sleep because of his chaotic thoughts. Surprisingly the night was nightmare free for the first time since he arrived here.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

The next morning he was still moving around in daze, mulling over the happenings the day before. Kyuubi had been teasing him about it the whole morning.

He most definitely hadn't expected Sasuke to act like _that_ when meeting him. Not that he was really complaining but _hell_ if he was going to admit that to the teme, or make it easy for him for that matter. Of course Sasuke had been quite drunk by the looks of it but instead of making Naruto feel relieved it just made him feel like he wanted to retch.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the ringing of his phone.

"Yeah." He said.

"Hello Naru-chan. I heard something very interesting about you and a certain someone. Spill! " Naruto almost groaned at hearing the demanding voice of Temari who miraculously didn't seem to have a hangover from yesterday.

"I don't know what you are talking about Temari-chan."

"Oh yes you do and you're going to tell me everything. Come on now, I want every detail or I will come over there and beat it out of you. So start talking." Naruto gulped at the threat, before sighing and accepting his faith but still not telling Temari more then absolutely needed.

"So, you caught the attention of the schools most popular and wanted guy without even trying huh?" Temari chuckled.

"Yeah and unfortunately he wasn't the only one." Naruto said, frowning at the memory of Neji.

"Huh you snogged somebody else as well?"

"What no! I just bumped into Neji on my way out and by the way he was eying me… well let's just say I'm kind of reluctant to go to school now." Naruto shuddered.

"Hyuuga huh? Well, I'd stay well away from that one. I don't know about Uchiha but Hyuuga is a definite player. Unfortunately for you, he doesn't give up easily either." Temari said and Naruto could only once again sight at that.

"But then again Uchiha is definitely possessive and some competition might make him move a bit faster." Temari giggled.

"Hey, don't get ahead of yourself! I don't even know the guy (which wasn't exactly true but not a complete lie either) not to mention he was quite drunk so there is a chance he won't even remember it. And why are you so sure that he's any better then Hyuuga?" Naruto asked the question that had been nagging at him this whole time. It felt weird to call Neji by his last name but he guessed it would be weird if he called him by the first one, considering he wasn't supposed to know the guy.

"Well Uchiha isn't known for dating and dumping. Actually I haven't ever heard him take that kind of evident interest in anyone. I've seen him dating someone before but he looked more like he was bored with his chosen companion then anything else." Temari mused.

"Oh. Well still I'm not going to just roll over for him. I won't even probably see him before school starts and that's in what… a week?" Naruto's mood went suddenly down when remembering that he won't see Sasuke for two whole weeks.

"Aww was that regret I heard in your voice? You just met the guy and already you're missing him. Isn't that cute?" Temari said in a taunting voice.

"Whatever help's you sleep at night Tem. Anyway was that all you called for or did you actually want something?"

"Nope that was all. Have a nice day Naru-chan." There was a click signaling the end of the call.

Naruto just sighed and wondered how he should pass the rest of the week. He supposed he should learn the culture to fit in a bit more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Main Relationship Focus****:**Sasuke/Naruto  
**Genres:** Romance/Supernatural  
**Rating:** M for sexual situations. (Noting heavy, at least not on fanfiction because I don't want this to be deleted.)  
**Length:** Not sure yet.  
**Warnings:** Bad Humor, BL, Sex (not explicit) , Swearing… Maybe I'll add something else later.  
**Disclaimers:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

**A/N: **Ah yes a new chapter. Sorry for taking this long with it. I didn't like some of it anymore or more, I thought it was lacking and sloppy. Anyway I am still not sure where exactly I am heading with this so don't expect regular updates. I will try harder to update more often but I don't guarantee anything ^^

Chapter 8

It was the first day of school and Naruto was standing in front of the school gates leaning on the tall brick fence, waiting for the siblings to arrive.

The week passed relatively fast despite Naruto having suspected otherwise. He had been shown around town by the siblings and knew the layout pretty well by now.

He hadn't seen anyone else he knew quite yet but was hoping to meet most of them in school. He was so lost in his thoughts and thus, was a bit startled by being addressed. Not that he showed it.

"Ah so you _do _go to this school? I haven't seen you around before so you have to be new around here." Recognizing that arrogant voice almost immediately Naruto almost groaned in frustration. Why did it have to be him of all people?

"Hyuuga." He said with a neutral expression. "To answer your question, yes I'm new around here." Neji was smirking while so obviously eying him up and down, that Naruto was starting to get a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh well then how about I show you around then…?" He asked trailing off at the end, obviously expecting to get a name.

"No thank you I already have someone to show me around." by now Naruto was frowning at Nejis lack of tact.

"Oh I'm sure I could make the tour way more… entertaining." While he said, Neji had moved closer to Naruto, with quite obvious intentions.

"No thank you. I think I'll skip." Naruto was starting to get quite pissed at Neji by that time and the last straw of restraint snapped when Neji's hand reached for his ass.

Kneeing Neji between the legs and then punching him in the face when he crouched down in pain, Neji ended up sprawled on the street in a pretty comical way.

''Oh and by the way! Molest me again and I'll make this look like a friendly greeting." Naruto growled.

What he didn't expect however was the deep laugh he heard from behind him. Turning around he could only stare at the sight that met him.

Sasuke was leaning against the brick fence laughing. Honest to God, outright laughing.

In his old dimension Sasuke had never laughed when they were little. After he deflected he barely even got a smirk whenever their paths crossed, so seeing the Raven haired boy laugh like that was a first for Naruto.

"What the hell are you laughing at jerk?" he asked.

"You punching Hyuuga, dobe. It's the funniest thing I've seen in years." Sasuke finally said, after he managed to get his laughter under control.

"Well I'm glad to be of amusement to you." Naruto huffed. Then he saw Kankuro's car pull into the school parking lot and headed over there. After all, it wouldn't do to still be around when Neji finally managed to get up off the sidewalk.

"So I didn't know you went to school here, not that I mind." Sasuke said, apparently deciding to follow him.

"Well considering this is my first day here it's not a surprise." he said and then greeted the Sabaku siblings.

"Hey Naru-chan! Was the guy on the sidewalk who I think it was?" Naruto almost groaned when he heard Temari use that nickname again and chanced a glance at Sasuke who was, of course smirking at him.

"Well depends who it is you think it is. Since I can't really read minds you know." He answered sarcastically.

"Why so grouchy Naru-chan? And I was thinking among the lines of a certain Hyuuga." Temari said with a smile.

"Will you stop calling me that? It's degrading. And yes that just happened to be the Hyuuga guy." He grumbled.

"Hn, I think the name fits you." Sasuke said before sliding a hand around Naruto's waist.

"Of course you would." Naruto muttered and tried to shrug the hand off. Of course it didn't work.

"Aaw~ aren't you two just the cutest." Kankuro said in a teasing voice and Naruto scowled at him but before he could say anything Kankuro continued. "Also looks like you weren't kidding when you said you can take care of yourself. However you might have just gotten yourself in deep shit with that one. Hyuuga has a uncle on the school board you know?" he said seriously.

"Bah! I know the Principal on a personal level and my godfather just happens to be on the school board. Not that he bothers attend the meetings all that often." Naruto countered. "Not to mention I am apparently some kind of a genius so they wouldn't throw me out that easily anyway." He finished.

"Your godfather is on the school board? Exactly who is he? An you, a genius? I kind of doubt that." Temari said while looking at him thoughtfully.

" Why is it that everyone has such a hard time to believe I'm smart?" Naruto asked his voice laced with agitation.

"Because you act like a dobe, dobe." Sasuke said and Naruto elbowed him, smirking when he heard a grunt.

"What, do I have to start wearing glasses and dorky clothing to fit in to the genius category or something?"

"Well okay that aside who exactly is your godfather and how do you know the Principal?" Temari asked.

"Well I know the Principal through my godfather Jiraiya. Even made a bet with her that she can't suspend me or expel no matter what. I won the bet of course so no worries about the Hyuuga prat." Everyone's eyes widened at what Naruto just said.

"Wait, wait! You mean your godfather is _the _Jiraiya? And you made a bet with the Principal that pretty much guaranties your stay here no matter what? Damn you really are a genius for coming up with that last one." Kankuro said and everyone else seemed to agree with him. Even Sasuke looked a bit surprised.

"Well I don't know about _the _Jiraiya. Hes just an old pervert who likes to write smut. Speaking about that I have to warn him off of using me in one of those damned books of his. Damn Ero-Sennin." Naruto said, muttering the last part.

"Well, we'll see about the genius part later. If you really are one you should be marked in either the top five or if not there then top ten. We should however head inside before we're late though." And with that Temari picked up her bag and headed towards the school.

Naruto finally shrugged off Sasukes hand and followed." Hey Temari what is this top five and ten you're talking about?"

"Well if you're really smart and get really high scores you get marked on a special chart that is accessible to the whole school. It's kind of an honor to get on it. Both me and your boyfriend are on it by the way. So is Hyuuga." She answered and smirked and Narutos scowl.

"He is not my boyfriend dammit!" He almost yelled.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say. The Uchiha and Hyuuga are the two top students. Uchiha however tops the Hyuuga, but not by much. Of course Hyuuga is not all that happy about that. The third place is currently held by Nara Shikamaru. Not that you could tell that hes smart by looking at him. Damn lazy bastard."Temari muttered but continued after that."The fourth place is currently held by me and the fifth by Haruno Sakura. Shes also a fangirl of your boyfriends. Real bitch that one. Thinks she's better than everyone. If you asked me she and Hyuuga would make a fine couple. Morons, the both of them." Naruto was a bit sad to hear that but he guessed that this Sakura had never gotten the wake up call the one in his dimension had. By the looks of it she got worse.

"Wait, what year is Sasuke in?"

"Second why?" Temari answered looking at him questioningly.

"I didn't know he was older than me."

"Well not everyone here are sorted by ages you know. Some of the second years are about as old as first years and some first years are older than you. For example Nara is as old as you are so is Haruno but they are both in second year. Hyuuga is older than them but is also in second year. So ages don't really indicate anything." Temari explained.

"Oh now I understand." Naruto absentmindedly said nodding.

By that time they had arrived at the auditorium and the others had caught up with them as well. It was nearly filled already and so they had to split since there weren't enough seats in one row to fit them all.

Naruto went with Gaara while everyone else headed off to where ever their respective friends were at, Sasuke giving him a smirk and look that promised they'd meet again and soon.

Sighing he followed Gaara to a seat pretty close to the exit. At least they wouldn't have any problems getting out because of the crowd.

He didn't pay much attention to Tsunade or anything else that went on. Instead his thoughts were once again on Sasuke.

"What's there to think about? He want's you, that much is clear."

_"It's just so unexpected. I mean he's so different here and not in a bad way either but it's a lot harder to gauge exactly what his intentions are. Besides he doesn't even really know me and that means he's only interested in what he sees."_

"Then wait and see. It's not like we are in a hurry anywhere, as much as I'd like you to get laid I don't think I could survive all the angst if you were to be right about the Uchiha."

_"Yeah you're right. And HEY what do you mean angst? I'm not some little girl you stupid furball! I'll try to become friends with him before anything else. He's not making it easy thought."_

He felt someone poke him and looked towards Gaara who was looking at him.

"It's over." And with that the red head stood up to head to the exit, Naruto following shortly after him.

"So now what?" He asked Gaara.

"Didn't you listen?" Gaara asked.

"Not really."

"Now we go to our homeroom class." and that's where they headed. There were two first year classes and thankfully both Gaara and Naruto were in the same class.

They were pretty much the first people to enter the class since they were the first out of the auditorium. They sat down at the back of the class in the middle row and waited for the rest of the people to arrive.

"Hey Naruto!" a familiar girl shouted who Naruto immediately recognized.

"Hey Ten-Ten! We're in the same homeroom! That's awesome." He yelled back grinning widely.

She headed to where he sat and sat down next to him in the seats next to the window. She wasn't alone and there were some other people who followed her that Naruto recognized that sat all around him.

"Here let me introduce you. The girl sitting next to me is Hinata." Naruto waved at her cheerily and said a tentative 'hi' before blushing and looking down. "Eh she's a bit shy ain't you Hina-chan." Ten-Ten teased her and she blushed even harder.

"Hey stop bothering Hinata, Bon-Bon!"

"Oh shut up Kiba!" She yelled back at him.

Kiba then turned around in his seat that was right in front of Naruto's and grinned up at him. "Yo I'm Inuzaka Kiba nice to meet you blondie!"

"It's Uzumaki Naruto not blondie. However I won't fault you if that's to hard to remember for you, dog breath." That made most of the people around him laugh and Kiba scowl at him. Before he could yell something back tough Ten-Ten continued with the introductions.

"The silent guy next to him is Shino. He's not much for words though." She said.

"Well neither is Gaara here. Anyway like I said before I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this emo guy here is Sabaku Gaara." He said and pointed towards Gaara who glared at him for calling him emo.

"Sabaku? You related to Sabaku Temari by chance?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Yes."

"You know Temari Ten-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Well no but I have heard of her since she's on the special chart." She answered.

"Huh when did you get the time to see the chart?" Naruto asked.

"Well it's up on the school web-page. It won't be put up until a week after the school starts thought. They are usually sorting through the new students scores on the entrance exam in the rare chance of someone else got a higher score on them than the current people on the chart." Ten-Ten said.

"Wait, the chart places are decided after the entrance exam scores?" Naruto asked getting a bit confused.

"Oh no, not quite. You see at the end of every year there are exams with the same maximum scores for all years like the entrance exam you took. The more you score on it the better and the ten best will be marked on the chart. Either in the first five or if not there then the last five. They are called silver chart and gold chart get privileges for being on them not to mention if you graduate when being on one you can pretty much get into any school you want.

"Also the main tests we do in classes all have the same score maximums in all the years and all years have exactly the same amount of tests. Some teachers do minor ones too, like pop-up tests but they don't get counted on the point system.

"So throughout the year the geniuses of the school compete to either keep or to get a place on the charts."

"That's awfully complicated. Why go to such lengths?" Naruto asked.

"It motivates the smart people to works as hard as they can to get higher scores. The higher the scores the better for the school records you know. This is and elite school and the system motivates the students to give it their all." Ten-Ten answered him.

"Oh, that makes sense." Naruto agreed. He also wondered where the teacher was. It was already 15 minutes into the lesson.

"I'm sorry for being late, I got lost on my way here. My name is Hatake Kakashi and I'll be your homeroom teacher as well as the literature Teacher." He should have guessed this would happen. Of course it would be him of all people. Who could mistake that mop of gray hair?

"Do you get lost on your way home too Hatake? Because if you can't find the building that has a huge sign saying "FIRST YEAR" on it that's right across the auditorium, then your sense of direction must be non existent and you'd have to be blind to boot." Naruto said in a deadpan voice and many people on the class snickered at that. Kiba was in fact in fits.

"Ah yes and you would be..?" Kakashi asked still smiling. Both his eyes were uncovered and there was no scar on his left eye. In fact it was exactly like the right one. His lower face however was covered by a dark green and gray checkered scarf.

"Uzumaki." Kakashi's eyes widened a bit at that before smiling even wider. Or at least it looked like that, not that anyone could really see because of the scarf.

"Ah yes the new genius, Tsunade has been talking about you non-stop." He said and everyone turned their eyes on him some craning their necks to get a better look. Naruto just rolled his eyes at them. What the hell was he? A dam Zoo exhibition or something?

Kakashi however continued to explain what they should expect from the upcoming year and what was expected from them in return. To Naruto's relief everyone soon turned back towards the front.

Turns out they had to sit alphabetically in all the other classes and so Naruto got to sit next to Sasuke in every class they shared.

Through out the day Sasuke hadn't tried anything of the sort he had at the party. He had only talked a bit, teased and smirked every now and then. Naruto was quite unused to that. Sasuke had never been talk-active and had always been extremely serious almost never showing any emotions.

This Sasuke on the other hand was much more open. Not as open as the people around him and if Naruto hadn't known the other Sasuke then he would still think Sasuke was one of the most stuck up pricks he had ever met but since he had seen so much worse then he could really appreciate this new Sasuke.

He also noticed that a lot of people were surprised about something when they looked at him and Sasuke. He also noticed that a lot of girls were glaring at him, and he was not quite sure why… Back in the academy they usually glared at him for being loud, annoying and for always insulting Sasuke or being disrespectful to him.

Now as far as he could see Sasuke was the one following him and he had been a lot quieter the whole time. He didn't even wear all that much orange for Gods sake!  
It was lunch brake and both he and Sasuke were heading to the school cafeteria. Naruto hadn't seen any of the Subaku siblings in any of his classes. Kankuro and Temari he could understand, after all they were older then him but he was a bit sad for not even seeing Gaara around.

Entering the cafeteria he immediately searched for the siblings and saw them sitting in a corner in the cafeteria with the other people from his homeroom. Getting his food as fast as he could, Naruto dragged a not so reluctant Sasuke over to that table.

"Hello everyone!" He said with a grin and sat down next to Gaara and Sasuke next to him.

Everyone was quiet for a second looking at the Uchiha with wide eyes. Well everyone except the sand siblings and Shikamaru who was also sitting there.

"Oh get over it! Yes Uchiha is following Naru-chan like a lost puppy so what?" Temari said and got a murderous glare from the Uchiha that made her a bit uncomfortable but she didn't show it.

"Anyway on to introductions." Temari began but Naruto interrupted her.

"Actually I already know most of them from homeroom." he said.

"Oh well in that case since I know for sure that this lazy bum here doesn't share you homeroom, this is Shikamaru." Temari pointed towards the fore mentioned guy, that was currently seemingly taking a nap,and poked said lump.

"Hey say hello to Naru-chan!" She yelled at him. Shikamaru just looked up at Naruto for a second gave a wave and let his head fall back on the table with a soft thump.

Naruto just chuckled at Temaris disgruntled face.

"What did Hatake-sensei mean by the new genius? Are you really?" Ten-Ten asked with a look of speculation and a bit of awe.

"Why does _everyone _doubt that I'm smart? Is it some sort of blond discrimination or what?" Naruto huffed.

"Well it's not like you just scream genius. And considering most people here are really smart getting called a genius here is really something." Ten-Ten explained.

"Oh so if everyone here are smart then why is he here?" Naruto asked while pointing towards Kiba.

"Oi! Take that back you bastard!" Kiba yelled at him while the rest of them chuckled.

"So Naruto, where are you from?" Kiba asked with his mouth full of food and  
Naruto answered after swallowed his own mouth full.

"My father was from America and my mother from here." They had already talked about what he should say, when anyone asked about his origins, with Jiraiya.

"I lived with my father in America for a while but he died about half a year ago and so I finished the school year before coming here to live with Jiraiya."

"Oh I'm so sorry about your father. What about your mother? Why couldn't you move in with her?" This time it was Ten-Ten who asked.

"My mother died at child birth and before you say you're sorry don't. I am over it and have moved on." Naruto said and gave them a weak smile before continuing eating.

Suddenly there was a loud screech of "Sasuke-Kuuun!" and the next thing Naruto knew was that he had been roughly pushed almost on top of Gaara by something pink. It wasn't hard to guess who.

"Get off me Haruno." Came the icy reply from Sasuke and Sakura backed off but instead of going away she squeezed herself between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Why are you sitting here Sasuke-kun?" She asked while looking around the table in badly disguised disgust. "Come sit with me and my friends instead. We still have some room I think, but even if we don't I can always sit in your lap if needed." She giggled.

"I am fine where I am Haruno. The only person here who I would rather not have around is you. So would you be so kind as to remove yourself from my person." It wasn't a question that much was obvious to everyone.

Sakura made some pathetic pouting face that was probably supposed to make Sasuke feel sorry for her but Sasuke didn't even glance her way.

She then turned towards Naruto with a glare. "Who the heck is this emo?" She asked rudely.

"I have no idea what this emo is but my name is in fact Naruto Uzumaki." At that Sakura just huffed.

"This school is really letting down it's standards by letting in freaks like you. Shouldn't people like you be in some school meant for criminals?" She asked glaring at Naruto in disdain.

"Haruno if you do not wish to be harmed you better remove yourself from our presence before I drag you away by force myself." Naruto was really surprised at Sasuke defending him but appreciated it non the less.

Finally Sakura seemed to get that she was not wanted and went back to her table with another huff.

"What's her problem?" Naruto asked while still looking after her.

He was really surprised at Sakura's attitude. It's like Sakura had never grown up here and was still that annoying fan-girl she had been back when they first became team-seven. Only somehow she had become ten times worse.

Then again she had never been through the same hardships as she had in the shinobi world. So he guessed that nothing had ever forced her to mature around here.

"She's a self-centered bitch that's what!" Temari said venomously and it was obvious that she held no warm feelings towards the pink haired girl.

"She thinks she's something special not to mention she's the head of Sasuke's fanclub. She's practically obsessed with him." Temari said while motioning towards Sasuke.

"Oh. Well I feel sorry for you Sasuke." Naruto said while trying to hold back laughter but he wasn't succeeding very well. Sasuke just glared at him while everyone else also burst out laughing.

¤%¤%¤%¤%¤%¤%¤%¤%¤%¤%¤

The school day was finally over and Naruto was finally heading for the exit and home.

Home… he hadn't even noticed how quickly he was adjusting to his new situation here.

Now that he thought of it, it was quite weird that he hadn't freaked out more or reacted more to seeing people that were dead or that he thought he'd never see again thanks to the dimension travel.

He didn't really expect to see anyone he knew but Sasuke here.  
Speaking of Sasuke…

"Dobe." Turning around he found Sasuke casually leaning against the wall next to the exit. Naruto had been so into his thoughts that he hadn't noticed when he passed him.

"Don't call me that teme!" he instantly but half heartedy responded.

"Hn need a ride home?" Sasuke said in that smug tone as if challenging him to say no.

"Yeah why not?" Naruto agreed not finding any reason to decline.

"Follow." Was all that Sasuke said before pushing off the wall and heading for the parking lot.

Following him Naruto's eyes unconsciously focused on Sasuke's ass. He snapped out of it, blushing a bit when he heard Kyuubi chuckle in his mind and prayed for Kami that Sasuke had not noticed.

To Naruto's surprise and horror Sasuke stopped in front of a black really expensive looking bike.

"I am so not riding that thing!" Naruto said loudly.

"Scared dobe?" Sasuke said smirking at him.

"As if!" Naruto exclaimed and instantly regretted it when he saw Sasuke's smirk widen.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said and handed him the helmet.

"What about you?" Naruto asked while looking at the black helmet in his hands.

"I only have one with me. Since you seemed so scared of the bike I'll let u have it. But if it bothers you this much I'll be sure to take another one with me tomorrow." Sasuke answered before mounting the bike and gesturing Naruto to do the same.

"I am not afraid! I just can't help to be a bit wary about your capability to keep this thing on the road." Naruto grumbled putting on the helmet and climbing on the bike behind Sasuke.

Like Naruto found out Sasuke was not one for the speed rules and so he clung to the other male for his dear life for the rest of the ride home, which wasn't all that long fortunately for Naruto.

Not that he minded having an excuse to cling to Sasuke and all but he still was not used to cars and this was his firs experience on a bike so he could not help but be a bit more spooked then he'd like to admit. He couldn't, however help to notice how fit Sasuke was, while he was clinging to said guy like his life depended on it. Which in Naruto's opinion it did.

Sasuke stopped in front of his apartment building and Naruto quickly climbed of the bike a bit sad for having to let go of Sasuke but otherwise very happy to be on the ground on his own two feet again.

Taking of the helmet he turned to Sasuke and hesitated before making up his mind.

"Would you like to come up and hang out or something?" He asked kind of hesitantly.

"Sure." Was all Sasuke said before killing the engine of the bike and following Naruto up to his apartment.

Naruto made sure to dismiss all the clones before opening the door and leading Sasuke in.

"So would you like something to eat or drink?" he asked while heading towards the kitchen to get a can of soda for himself. He loved those things.

"No." was the answer he got.

"Suit yourself." Naruto shrugged popping his soda and flopping down on the couch in the living room.

"You live alone here?" Sasuke asked gracefully sitting down next to him.

"Hmm yea. My guardian decided that he didn't want to share his house with me and bought me this place. Not to mention it's a lot closer to the school then the house." Naruto absentmindedly answered.

That's when Naruto's phone started to ring a familiar tune.

"Hello Temari what can I do for you?" Naruto answered with a grin.

_"Where the hell did you disappear off to after school blondie?"_ came the demanding question from the other side.

"Err home?" Naruto answered in confusion.

_"Well we were thinking of hanging out together today so how about it?"_

"Well I am currently already hanging out with Sasuke at my place but you are free to crash here if you want." Naruto said and scowled at hearing Temari snicker at the other end.

_"Are you sure we wouldn't be interrupting anything?" _she asked teasingly.

"Screw you! I don't think I want you over here anymore." Naruto growled.

_"Aww did I give you some ideas and you changed your mind because of that? Too bad we're already on our way there." _she said in a positively gleeful voice before hanging up.

"Crazy bitch." Naruto muttered and Sasuke just gave him an inquiring look.

"Temari, Kankuro and Gaara are coming over. Hope you don't mind." Naruto said before heading for the kitchen missing the brief look of disappointment crossing Sasukes face.

"You want anything to eat Teme?" He asked looking back over his shoulder.

"Hn." Was all he got but Sasuke stood up to follow him.

A/N: Kinda weird place to leave it off but who cares ^^


End file.
